Seasons of Life
by VenusBlack91
Summary: Edward thought his life is boring.but it changed when Bella Swan entered his life. Making him meet the hot werewolf Jacob Black.Read how his life changed with this meeting and how Jacob and Edward fall in love and how their lives go on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm new to . And this is my first fan fiction. Soo bear with me my mistakes and stupidity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight saga.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"The teachers in this school can make a vampire fall a sleep" thought Edward Cullen sitting in their table at the darkest corner of the cafeteria. His gorgeous but bitchy sister, Rosalie Cullen sat next to him playing footsie under the table with her husband Emmett who was sporting a stupid grin on his face and taunting him with images of their "last night hunting trip".

Edward rolled his eyes when he saw their hyperactive pixie sister pulling a very awkward looking Bella Swan to their table. Jasper the evil pixie's husband tagged alone with them with a boring look on his face.

Alice drew a chair out pushed Bella into it and started chattering with her hundred miles per hour about god knows what.

Bella Swan has moved to Forks from Arizona to live with her father when her mother remarried. Alice has foreseen this and when Bella came to Forks High School in a crappy looking truck Alice has taken her under the wing and become best friends with her.

Although Bella acts like she has two brain cells and has two left feet she has figured out their family is a coven of vampires. After her best friend who is a quilete and a werewolf has harassed her to cut ties with Alice Cullen. Bella being the stubborn girl she is, has forced the truth out of that mutt.

A normal human would have run. But, Bella has calmly accepted the truth and still best friends with Alice.

His family responded differently to the budding friendship of Alice and Bella. Jasper had no choice but to be in Alice's side. Esme and Carlisle their adoptive vampire parents has welcomed Bella with open arms. And Rosalie thought Alice was nuts, so did Edward. Emmett had no problem with it but didn't utter a word against Rose and Edward afraid of the consequences. Consequences being him in the dog house for a week or two.

Edward was surprised about the changes that had taken place in their in lives since the arrival of Bella. Its like she has broken the barrier they had built against humans. Edward had no idea what to think about it. It was dangerous for a human to hang around with a bunch of vampires and if the volturi gets hold of this new change it would raise dire consequences. But otherwise it was nice for a change of their boring life style.

Edward was drawn in his own thoughts when he heard Alice's thoughts. What the hell! A Birthday Party! AT THEIR HOME!

**A/N **what do you think about it guys. Is it any good? Tell me what you think about this Please by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back. Thank you sooo much ****Black Sheeba****,xXFreedom-ReaderXx, justsayit55 and kitsunenari-chan**** for reviewing and showing your support and motivating me.**

**CHAPTER 2**

To a house full of vampires, having a birthday party is a rare occurrence. They never celebrated their birthdays anymore. What's the purpose of celebrating the day you were born when you live an eternity. The last real birthday they have celebrated was of Emmett in 1935. So, Alice was pretty excited for the upcoming B'day party. Although Bella was very reluctant of the idea Alice has taken it upon herself to be the B'day planner. And she has gone to the hurricane Alice mode for the past few days. She has invited all the students of their high school much to Bella's dismay. I don't think even I would have liked to be on the spot light if I had the tendency to trip on thin air and smash my face. The students of their high school had never seen their home and all of them were very curious to see where the high and mighty Cullens lived. And, from their thoughts they were not gonna pass up the chance to see their home. Great! It was just Great!

When the evening came they were all ready for the party. Bella and Alice were upstairs bickering. According to Alice she was going to give Bella a complete makeover. Although Alice was in her usually Bubbly self. She was reciting nursery rhymes in her head. It was like she was trying to hide something from Edward's prying mind. But, he had no idea what she was trying to hide.

"What?" Embry shouted through the phone. God! Embry was soo cranky when he was waken from his sleep. "God Morning to you too sunshine" Jacob replied. "what the hell man I was trying to sleep couldn't you have said whatever the shit you have to say when we were on patrol". "Cut it out, I want some help. Bella invited me to her Birthday party. So I want You and Quil to come with me to it" Jacob said. "Isn't Bella the chick that runs around with vampires. "Yeah, yeah that's the one. Soo apparently they were gonna have the party at the leech manor and that's why I want some backup from you guys". "OK OK I don't think we should pass the chance to get some free booze and food even its from the blood suckers" Embry replied back. "So, I would come pickup you guys at your house at about six, Bye!". Jake went to his bedroom. His room was a mess. Clothes were thrown all over the floor he couldn't even find a place to step on it. A typical teenager's room. He flopped on the bed. It's better to catch few hours of much needed sleep. Bella had woken him up from sleep when she called him early in the morning.

He woke up at about five. When your wardrobe is limited to ratty T shirts and holey cut off denim shorts Its a difficult task to find something to wear for a occasion like a party. He needed to find something nice. He can't show up in leeches' place like a freak.

He finally found some bags of clothes Rachel had bought him last Christmas and had no reason to wear until now. Its not like he can dress up when he's going for patrols. He chose a pair of skinny jeans that complemented his long muscular legs and a black button down shirt.

Then he jumped on the shower. After the shower he dressed quickly and went to pick his friends and their last destination would be the leech manor.

Alice has made their home look like some sort of a classy club. It was filled with children from their high school. Loud dance music flowed through the air and most of them were already on the dance floor grinding against each other. Edward was leaning against a wall and looking around when he caught the smell. Eeew! what the hell were mutts doing here? He was going to go check when Alice pulled him into the kitchen. "Edward don't go pick up a fight now. They are Bella's friends, she has invited them". "Who told you I was gonna pick up a fight I was just gonna check. Bella should have known better than to invite those mangy mutts to our place". He pushed Alice away and went straight to his room. He was fuming. He could see his other siblings faces scrunched up. He flopped on the couch. He knew Bella was stupid But it seems Bella was stupider than he thought. She knew wolves and their kind are rivals and its dangerous to be in close proximity with each other. He could feel Jasper trying to calm them all.

He could pick out Alice's thoughts "Edward don't be a party pooper come downstairs and try to enjoy the party. Its not like they are gonna jump you or something". So, this must be what Alice was trying to hide earlier today Edward thinked.

Edward was contemplating on going downstairs. He really didn't want go downstairs but somehow he was out of his door and climbing down the stairs suddenly its like he was in auto mode. One minute he was sitting on his sofa next minute he was climbing down the stairs. The mutts' scents were diluted by the scents of the humans It was not as bad as he thought. His siblings were scattered around and Bella... was that Bella dancing with some boy at the dance floor. He nearly had a heart attack! Who was that Bella dancing with? The boy was trying to ditch Bella politely because she was stepping on his foot all the time. Edward was not surprised. No, Not surprised at all. The boy was facing the opposite direction. Edward was curious. He couldn't recognize the boy's scent. It was a aromatic scent. It was like honey and oranges. The boy was like 5'10'' . He was wearing a black button down shirt he could clearly see the muscles underneath the shirt while he danced against Bella. The guy was not overly muscular but not skinny. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and it really accentuated his ass. It was a sight to be hold. The boy was swaying his hips from side to side enticing Edward to come and take a grab. What the hell! Edward slapped himself on the face. He was drooling on Bella's dance partner's ass. And the said dance partner was a boy. And he was not even gay.

But, he wanted to see who owned this drool worthy ass. He didn't even think, one moment he was standing on the stairs and in the next moment he was stalking towards the dancing couple. Normally he isn't very keen on doing things without thinking but this time would be an exception.

"Hello Bella, wouldn't you mind introducing me to your dance partner?" he asked. The both of them turned towards him. Then he was staring into pools of chocolate brown eyes. They were beckoning him in, to see this person's soul. To see the mysteries hidden with in. It was like he was a moth and the eyes were the flame. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was like there was no one in the room except him and the beautiful creature in front of him. That's why he didn't hear Bella clearing her throat. But, he did definitely felt when someone hit his elbow strongly. "ouch!". Then suddenly it was over.

"Is the staring contest over?" Alice asked chirpily. The boy ducked his head probably from embarrassment. Edward suddenly had the urge to strangle Alice. But, then he was rewarded with a blush spreading through the boy's cheeks. It was a delectable sight to see. He dismissed the idea of strangling Alice. The boy had red plump pouty lips. Yumm! the cheek bones of his face was angular but there was some baby fat. The boy must be around sixteen. He'd have to rob the cradle. Edward smirked.

Bella looked uncomfortable. Who wouldn't when they had to witness an intense staring match between their best friends.

" So... Who is this ?" he asked. "Edward, this is Jacob. Jacob black". OH MY GOD! Did she just say Jacob BLACK. As in Ephraim Black's great grand son, The prince of the quilete reservation, the shape shifter, the soon to be alpha Jacob Black! What was he thinking! To say Edward was shocked was the understatement of the century.

"Why was he staring at me like that?". Like he has grown two heads or something Jacob thought. And "Jacob, this is Edward Cullen And his sister Alice Cullen" .His eyes widened. Probably his eyes popped out of the sockets. He wanted to cry, crawl into a hole and die. He couldn't believe this is happening to him. Then he pushed them away and ran. Ran to save his life.

He had invited Bella to the dance floor, When His friends had ditched him to some chicks that were grinding against each other. Bella was stepping on his foot and he was trying to ditch Bella politely. The heat of the bodies inside was suffocating him. That's when he caught this amazing scent. He can't place what the scent was but it was amazing nonetheless. And the scent was getting closer and closer. He needed to see who it was. When he was about to turn his head to see who it was he heard the most hypnotizing voice he has ever heard. "Hello Bella, wouldn't you mind introducing me to your dance partner?". Then he turned. He was looking into pools of honey. It was like he was drowning. It was not gravity holding him to earth anymore it was this creature in front of him. He would do anything be anything to earn a smile from him. It was like steel cables were bonding him to this man. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He has imprinted. He has imprinted on a man. Then suddenly his imprintee jerked. And when he looked to see who it was. It was the vampire chick that was friends with Bella. The vampire had hit his imprintee. Then suddenly he had the urge to protect his imprintee from the evil pixie in front him. "Is the staring contest over" the pixie chirped. He felt embrassed. He could feel blood rushing to his face. Oh! No! He's not going to blush infront of the pixie, Bella and his imprintee. He ducked his face. He felt like a school girl blushing infront of her first crush. He was brought back from his inner musings when his imprintee suddenly speaked. He wanted bella to introduce them. Oh God! His imprintee wants to get to know him. The wolf inside him howled in pleasure.

Bella introduced him to his imprintee. He looked a bit... shocked? Then it was his turn to get to know his imprintee. "Jacob, This is Edward Cullen..." Bella was still speaking but he couldn't hear what she was saying. His imprint is a VAMPIRE! That's when he ran. He wanted to die. He wanted to curse those wolf spirits that bounded him to a vampire. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was born to kill vampires and then he had to go and imprint on one. Why the hell did it happen?. An imprint happened for a reason. He couldn't find the reason for this imprint to happen. It was like he was betraying his pack his tribe. And the vampire would kill him If he knows he had some wolf claim over him.

**A/N **soo what do you guys think about the new chappie. Please review and your share your ideas with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my awesome readers! I'm back. How was my last chapter? Was it any good? And I want thank all the ones who reviewed this story. You guys are the best.**

**BTW I'm going to make Jake the blushing submissive one and Edward the possessive dominant one in this story.**

**CHAPTER 3**

When he reached his home Jacob phased back. He crept into his room silently through the window and flopped on the bed. He felt exhausted. He couldn't believe what had happened n the party. To imprint on some one is not something to be sad of. Imprinting always brought happiness in the long run to a shifter. Sam is facing the wrath of a bitchy ex girl friend since forever. But overall he's happy. Any one could say Emily is the perfect match for Sam. Emily mellowed the usually dominant alpha male into some one more caring and more understanding.

Emily was the perfect pack mother, she cooked for them, she looked after them, she's the best choice for a alpha's wife. The thing Jacob couldn't understand was how a vampire could be the perfect choice for him. After all them shifters are born to kill vampires. His dad said Imprinting is a way of making a shifter strong. And Sam had said it happens with the person the wolf has the best chance to reproduce. How is he supposed to carry the wolf gene when his mate is a male? He wouldn't be able to carry the Black lineage. It will end from him. What sort of a wolf is him If he couldn't even carry his wolf genes to the next generation. He didn't know how his dad is going to support this? His father is a good person. He might even have supported it even if its another male. But he was doubtful he would support a vampire imprint. He knew he couldn't deny the imprint even he despised it. He knew he couldn't forget those soulful honey eyes forever.

"**Jacob ** wake up boy I've made breakfast" Billy shook his son. His son was sprawled on the bed fast a sleep. Jacob woke up to the voice of his father. "How was the party last night' Billy asked. That's when all the memories came back to him. He felt himself stiffening. He couldn't face his dad. His dad could read him inside out. His dad would read him like a book. "It was OK" He got up from the bed. And slipped to the bathroom to wash himself. He felt like shit. He couldn't care less. Only thing he wanted to do is crawl back into his bed and sleep. But he didn't want to make his dad suspicious.

Billy has put a stack of pancakes for him. He didn't feel like stomaching anything. That was something new! Billy could see something was up with his son. His son is not a morning person. But he usually brightened up when he saw the breakfast and usually he would have wolfed down it by now. But today he had the sad look in him and was lost in his thoughts. But he didn't want to ask what's wrong. He wanted Jacob to come and talk to him when he was ready. Jacob barely ate. He was about to push the plate and crawl back to his bed room, when the phone rang.

"Jake! Why did you run away when I introduced you to Edward and Alice" Bella asked. Jake hadn't think about an excuse to give Bella. "I felt like I was suffocating and I needed some air" Jacob lied. It was a very poor excuse for a lie. Even Bella could see right through it. "Even I could think of a better lie than that Jake" Bella answered back. " Bells I'll talk to you later I have patrol now" that's the easiest way to slip away Bella's interrogations.

He really wanted Bella to know she is one of her best friends after all. He couldn't speak to Quil and Embry at the moment. May be Seth would understand, but he didn't want to talk to him right now . Seth is a ball of happiness. And he was not in the mood for Seth antics right now. He wanted his dad to know about it first. He knew his dad is a very wise man. And maybe his dad would know the reason for the imprinting. And he couldn't keep that much of a secret from his dad. He was afraid of his dad's reactions. But his dad has a right to know. He knew he can't act like a coward. He needed to man up and tell his dad straight forward. It's not like its his fault. Its the fault of all those wolf spirits.

Billy was watching TV. " Dad I want to talk to you" Jacob said. "come and sit down Jake" Billy gestured him to sit down At the couch. His son was OK yesterday morning. He became moody just today so that meant something happened at the party.

" Jake what happened at the party?"So he asked directly. Jacob was surprised. "How did you know?" he asked. "I'm your dad I raised you the past sixteen years. I would know when something is wrong with you" his dad replied back. He didn't know how was he to break the news. In truth he didn't even want to tell anyone but he has to do the right thing.

Billy waited patiently. "Dad I imprinted". His dad took the news calmly. But he hadn't gone to the hard part yet. "Jake its not something to be sad of. So who is the lucky girl?". This is when things are going to get nasty. "Dad Its not girl its a boy. I imprinted on Edward Cullen. Billy's eyes widened his dad's blood drained out of the face. His dad looked like he had seen a ghost. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He didn't want his father to see him crying. So he ducked his head. He knew it. The only family ho got. He is going to loose it. That's when the dam of tears broke. He felt like such a girl. But he couldn't stop crying. He felt so lost. His father was always there for him. When his mother died, when his sisters left. He didn't want to loose his father right now. When he needed him the most. He wanted his father to take him into his lap and tell him every thing is all right.

"Jake don't cry son why are you crying, Did the vampire deny you , did it hurt you? Tell me son what happened" his father sounded frantic. Ha! He's not hurt by his vampire he was crying because he's afraid he'll loose his father. The vampire didn't even know. Then it dawned to him his father is not yelling at him. No he's consoling him. He felt relief. Only thing that mattered him at the moment is his father's acceptance. He wanted to flung himself on his father and hug him to death. So that's what he did. He climbed into his father's wheel chair like he was a baby probably his father will be crushed but he didn't care. He wanted the warmth only his dad can give him. He hid his face in the crook of his father's neck and wailed " dad I thought you were going to banish me from La Push". "OH! Jake I would do no such thing, you are my only son. I don't care if you imprinted on a vampire. You could have imprinted on a water nymph but I would accept you with open arms. I love you Jacob. That's how families are" his dad rubbed his back soothingly . He knew his dad is the best.

After crying his eyes out he felt a little bit better. That's when he saw he's seated on his father 's lap. "OMG! Dad I'm so sorry. I might have crushed you a bit. I got bit excited when you didn't tell me to pack my bags and get out of here" he felt like such a girl. His father shushed him. "Jake go get some sleep. You must be exhausted. I'm going to talk about this with the elders and Sam".

**Edward **had no idea why Jacob ran away like that. He couldn't even read his thoughts. Either the boy is hiding his thoughts or he had a natural shield against Edward's power. He didn't understand why he didn't understand why he didn't identify the mutt's scent. Jacob smelt of honey and oranges. He didn't smell like a mutt. He wouldn't even know he's a shifter if he didn't identify the Black name. He didn't know weather Jacob identified him as a vampire or not. If Jacob identified him as a vampire he wouldn't stand there and blush at Edward's lewd stares. Would he? Edward couldn't forget those chocolate colored eyes. And those plump red lips. He wanted to see Jacob again. But it was impossible. because he couldn't pass the treaty line without getting noticed by the shifters. He is not afraid of that stupid shifters. But he didn't want his family to know about his infatuation with the shifter. He would tell them maybe later but not so soon. Probably Alice would know. That annoying pixie knows every thing.

**When** Alice tried to check the future to find how the party will turn out She couldn't see most of the party. She could see the start but after sometime the vision get blurred. She didn't know what to think of it. When Bella called and informed her that she was inviting his wolf friends to the party she knew that the lack of vision is somehow caused by the shifters. A natural defense mechanism maybe.

She knew his siblings wouldn't take the news well. She thought it would be best if they didn't know it. That's why she sang nursery rhymes in her head to get away from Edward's prying mind. She knew Edward and Rosalie would be the most opposed. So she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her brother staring at Jacob Black all googly eyed. She saw Bella looking really nervous and she knew it was time to interfere the staring contest her brother had wit h the shifter. She was shocked to see the shifter blushing at the look Edward's piercing eyes. Normally a shifter would punch Edward on the face if he saw a vamp was looking all googly eyes at him. This must be an exception. Then after Bella introduced them to the shifter, the shifter ran away like his life depended on it.

Now Edward was in his room. Brooding and pacing making a hole in his carpet. She tried to check on his brother's future. But she couldn't see it. It was blurred. It was like when she checked out how the party will turn out. She knew then Edward's life is somehow going to be interconnected with the shifters. She went upstairs to check up on his brother.

"Edward I'm coming in" Alice thought before she entered her brother's room. "Edward what happened at the party yesterday" she asked. "What?" Edward snapped at his sister. Edward can get really irritating sometimes. "What do you mean what?. Don't try to act ignorant. You and I both know what I'm talking about. You know the staring match you held with a certain dog". Edward knew he can't ignore Alice. She's really persistent when she wanted to be. She would yell and fuss and make a scene til he cave in and agree to do whatever she wanted. "I don't know something happened back there. First I had this strong urge to see who he is and then when I met his eyes. Baam! I wanted to make him mine. And I felt like he's the one."Edward mumbled. Seeing Alice look at him weirdly he said to her. "yeah, yeah I know. It's very confusing. I didn't even know weather he's a shifter or not. He smelt very divine. Don't you think it's crazy when you all of a sudden get the need to kiss the ground a shifter walks on". "maybe you identified him as your mate" Alice replied thoughtfully. "Maybe you should talk with Carlisle about this" . "I don't know Alice maybe later not now." Edward didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment. He needed sometime alone.

It was very confusing for him. He was alone for about a century. He had never held romantic feeling before for someone. It was like love at first sight and something beyond. but he knew he can't fall in love with someone without even knowing him. He was having a hard time to control himself to cross the border and see what the shifter is doing. Yeah! Very confusing indeed.

**Jacob** woke up to his dad and Sam talking. He didn't want to face Sam right now. He knew his father might have talked to Sam and the tribe elders about his situation. And was afraid to know what their reaction would be. But he went to the living room anyways. Sam and his dad looked at him when he entered the room. "Jacob come and take a seat" his dad asked him.

"I talked with the elders about your imprinting. They believe imprinting never happens without a reason. They believe in the spirits of the wolves. So they think they should encourage your imprint. We will let him pass the border if necessary. They think it's a good opportunity to build a friendship with the Olympic coven. If you become this vampire's mate".

" So they are practically telling me to mate with a vampire . Are they insane? What about the crap about keeping the Alpha blood line?. They are using me to become allies with those blood suckers" Jake snapped at his dad.

"Jake you wouldn't be able to be without your imprint. If not mate you'll have to be friends with him, If you don't want to be subjected to physical pain" his dad replied calmly.

"Is their anyway a imprint bond could be broken" Jake asked his dad. "Jake I don't think it's possible to break a imprint. There has to be some reason for you to imprint on him. Maybe he'll make a strong mate to you. Every thing happens for a reason son. You can't stop what's happening" his dad replied to him.

"I don't have any choice in this matter do I?" Jacob replied to his dad. He knew he had to face the inevitable.

"I think we should talk to Carlisle Cullen about this" Sam said.

"NO NO you can't" Jake looked frantic. "I need some time". What will happen if the vampire reject him .If the vampire laugh in his face.

"I'm gonna talk with the the pack. The best thing to do is talk with Dr. Cullen. But it's your choice. Do what you want. I have to say it wouldn't be very healthy for you to be away from your imprint." Sam parted.

**A/N**** Soo review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter. **


End file.
